mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 477: Crash Bandicoot's Wallet Chain
"Crash Bandicoot's Wallet Chain" was originally released September 17, 2019. Description If you open yourself up to it, love can find you in the strangest of places. In the meat aging attic. In Crash Bandicoot’s loaded back pocket. Or, in an unassuming serving of customizable, hastily baked authentic Italian pasta. Come, have a bowl. Reconnect. Suggested talking points: Old Beef Jokes, Sporf, Damien Adultduck, The Raw Voice, Brown Sonic, Veggie Extravaganza, Tom Orrow, The Inside of Superman’s Mouth and Butt Outline 0:45 - Intro. Travis has the intro. He discovers that dry aged beef is just old meat. He wants to talk about it. A lot. 7:15 - Some forks are better than others, right? But every time I eat, I need a fork I like to eat with. Would it be too weird to start carrying my own fork everywhere I go? - Jensen 15:52 - Y - Sent in by Graham Roebuck, from Yahoo Answers user tina, who asks: Why do people name their kid Ryan? 20:06 - A month ago, my friend came to me and asked me to write music for his lyrics so we could record an album together. I agreed to help, and a month ago we went into the studio to record a demo with the band and we discovered something tragic: My friend can't sing. He has some nice tonal qualities, but he is consistently off pitch and off rhythm. He refuses to let someone else sing the songs. What do I do? How do I save all of our hard work? We record in a month - please help! - Not The Edge 24:59 - Y - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user bobdylan, who asks: No Crash Bandicoot game for PS3, PS4, or PS Vita. Why has Sony abandoned their mascot? 29:33 - MZ - Sponsored by Squarespace, StitchFix. Advertisement for Stop Podcasting Yourself. 33:16 - Munch Squad - Your Pie Launches Baked Pasta Nationwide 40:54 - Earlier tonight I went to a housewarming party for a friend, expecting a fun night of casual conversation, lots of alcohol, and maybe a trip to the club. What I did not expect was to be greeted by my friend at the door in very not-throwing-a-party clothes and informed that the party I spent hours preparing for is actually tomorrow night. To make matters worse, instead of turning around and running away as fast as I could, I spent the next ten minutes trying to make awkward small talk with them after they invited me into their house. I told them I would go to the party for real tomorrow, but right now that's the last thing I want to do. Brothers, should I go to the party tomorrow night, or should I stay at home and try to pretend the whole thing never happened? - Party Too Hardy in the PNW 48:33 - Y - Sent in by Zoe "Climbing That Ladder" Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user afrprince77, who asks: If superman is invulnerable, does this go for his private parts too? 52:34 - Housekeeping 54:14 - FY - Sent in by several people, from Yahoo Answers user stillbobdylan, who asks: Why can't humans love on the moon? Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad Category:Zoe Kinsky Category:Graham Roebuck Category:Adrian Cowles